Little Things
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: “I know you’re still here Oken, I saw your bushy head through the window.” “It’s not bushy!”. LxO set in JBG.


**Little Things**

"_I know you're still here Oken, I saw your bushy head through the window." "It's not bushy!". LxO set in JBG. _

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Kita here and it's my first Lollie fic. It's also my first fic that is almost solely dialogue. If you've read any of my other work (COUGH cue shameless hint here COUGH) then you know I usually have a lot of descriptions, so this was a challenge but my dear sweet Loliver is so worth it! This is during Joanie B. Goode.

**Disclaimer:** (throws self on floor and cries) HMLAND IS NOT MINE!!

**Pairing: **LxO LxO LxO LxO LxO!!

So this is how this fic came into being:

**Kita walks down the street happily**

**(Lilly and Oliver suddenly pop up)**

**Kita (eyeballs fall out of head): **OHMY GOD LILLY AND OLIVER!!

**Lilly and Oliver: **Hi!

**Kita:** I love you guys!!

**Lilly and Oliver:** We love you too!!

**Kita (throws fit):** NO! You don't! If you did, you guys would be together right now!!

**Oliver:** Who says we aren't? **(wiggles eyebrows)**

**Kita (gets pensive look on face and is bitten by plot bunny) runs off**

**Lilly (turn to Oliver):** Why'd you have to do the eyebrow thing!? You know it freaks people out! You made her run away!

**Oliver:** Well sorry! **(pouts)**

**Lilly: **aww…okay I forgive you…she looked weird anyway

**Oliver:** yay!

**(kiss and pop away back to HMLand)**

…**and all the while Kita wrote this…**

**Enjoy!**

--

"Check it, it looks like he's had more face lifts then face offs" Joanie and Lily laugh.

"Yeah…I bet he's so old he can't even shoot a touchdown…ugh" Miley smiles, clueless.

**THUD**

"What was that?"

"I don't know; maybe Stewart's house is haunted."

"HEY! My house is not haunted! Tell her Lilly!"

"Pretty sure it's not haunted Joanie"

"Fine"

"…Lilly…"

She sighs, "Yes Miley"

"Could…could you check? What that noise was? It came from outside"

"…"

"Please?"

"You're serious"

"Yup!"

Lilly looks out the window, sees something and gets up to her feet.

"Fine, I think I saw something anyway…"

"WHAT!?"

"…Stewart"

"…yes Joanie?"

"Get out of my lap…now"

Lilly sighs again but leaves through the kitchen door into the Stewarts small back yard. She looks around.

"Alright Oliver, come out come out wherever you are."

Silence.

"You know your wart on a big monkey's butt- I mean girlfriend is probably not going to like this…maybe I should go get her…"

Still nothing.

She huffs impatiently and decides to goad him into coming out.

"Come on Oliver, you can't possibly want to be around _Joanie_ this much can you, she's a pain and mean, and horrible and a balloon popper and a kite cutter and…"

_Still _nothing.

Lilly rolls her eyes and walks past the kitchen window.

"I know you're still here Oken, I saw your bushy head through the window."

Success. He pops out from behind the trash cans.

"It's not bushy!"

Lilly laughs slightly and shakes her head. Oliver walks over to her. She leans against the wall.

"What are you still doing here? Miley told you to leave."

"Uh, one, no she didn't, _Miley's_ not that rude"

They make faces at each other. Laugh together.

"And two?"

"Two, I wanted to make sure you guys were being nice."

"Now, now Oliverian, when are we ever not nice?" she speaks in that babying tone she just used with Miley. He looks confused and amused.

"Oliverian?"

"Miley called me Lillian." spoken like it answers everything.

"And you hate that." he nods understandingly.

"She was patronizing me!"

"You know what patronizing means?"

She smacks him. He laughs.

"So I called her Milean, 'cuz I figured two could play at that game."

"Mature."

They stick their tongues out at each other. Laugh again.

"Seriously though, can't you be nice, _for me_?"

She stiffens. He notices.

"Oliver, I can barely be nice _to_ you."

"Yeah but you luuuurve me, so it's all good."

He'll say anything to make her comfortable around him again. She smiles and he feels relieved.

"Yeah…sure."

He makes a stern face to her mock-unsure one. She sighs. She's been doing that a lot tonight.

He watches her exhale air through her closed lips; they vibrate and make that funny noise. She giggles because he knows it tickles.

He knows her.

"Lillian…" said jokingly, he's going to reprimand her for being childish.

He likes that she's childish though, loves the sweetness it gives to her face when she acts like a kid.

"I don't like your girlfriend." She blurts it out, wishes she didn't.

He rolls his eyes, he already knows that.

"I never like your boyfriends, it never bothers you."

"That's different, I never date your childhood enemy balloon popping, kite cutting-"

"You're never going to get over that are you?"

"-sworn rival for life!"

He puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She breathes heavily and blows her bangs out of her eyes. They fall back.

He reaches forward and pushes them away. Its habit, when they study together and she leans over her books he tucks her hair back for her.

"That's because my sworn rivals for life are people you wouldn't go near any way."

"Like Chad the Chomper…eeeww!"

"Yeah, ew, but you know that that's not the reason you don't like her Lilly".

"Is too!"

"No, it's not; you don't like her because you're jealous."

"Wha-whe-pfft-nuuh-I-thu- that's not it!" she sputters.

He leans a hand against the wall, by her head, and tilts his head in close.

"Yeah it is."

He sounds obnoxious, she gets annoyed.

"No it's not Oliver, don't' be-"

"Honest? Completely the opposite of you right now?"

He's frustrated, she leans further against the wall. Creating space.

"Come on? Jealous?" she's disbelieving.

"Lill, I get jealous too."

"You…do?"

She's only a little surprised, he's not that great an actor, but she's never heard him admit it, to her.

He rolls his eyes. Leans in further, against the wall, against her.

"God, you're annoyingly dense sometimes."

"Don't call me den-"

She's gearing up to be outraged, pushing herself off the wall slightly, further into him. Brings her finger up to poke his chest.

And while he likes her when she's mad, he can think of better things to do now. Leans in closer, closer.

"…"

"What was that?"

"_That_ was a kiss, and don't look so shocked Lillz, we've done it before you know. Let me refresh your memory…_It all started the day Oliver kicked Lucas' ass for cheating on Lilly after she dumped shrimp cocktail on his head-"_

"Don't do the narrator voice Oliver, and I know the day '_it all started'"_

"Don't mock me."

"And if I recall correctly you didn't '_kick Lucas' ass_' at all."

"Did so!"

"You got in one good punch before he tripped you head first into the wall!"

"er, I don't remember tha-"

"Then you passed out and Lucas freaked and called me to come get you"

"I gave him a black eye for you, you know!"

"Then I had to drag you all the way back to my house on a skate board-"

"I remember that! It was fun!"

"And, I had to hide you from your parents and mine in my room _and_ get ice for your head."

"Yeah, but then I kissed you and it was all worth it once you got a taste of Smokin' Oken, right?"

"I thought it was Big-O now" said contemptuously.

"Lill…" said softly.

He touches the inside of her arm, where her elbow creases, her skin is soft, so soft.

Feels her pulse jump under his fingers.

The tips of his fingers are slightly rough, she misses this, she shrugs away from him, changes the subject.

His fingers fall to the hem of her top, runs along the span of skin in between her PJ bottoms and shirt, he plays with loose threads. Absentmindedly.

Little things. They need contact.

"And anyway, that's not what happened!"

"Yeah it was."

"Uh no! I said I wanted to make you feel better and you _came on_ to me-"

"-it was just a kiss, I didn't freakin' _jump_ you or anything!"

"-so I smacked you!"

"Oh yeah! That hurt you know! Besides, _you_ kissed _me_ after that 'cuz I was sad. Remember?"

No response.

"Lilly…" said in a sing-song tone.

He tickles her a little. She squirms and sighs.

"…you just got lucky 'cuz you're cute when you're injured" Lilly pouts.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He twirls the ends of her hair through his fingers and the back of his hand brushes her bare arm. Her skin tingles.

Little things. They feel, when they touch, it's there.

She tries to stop thinking about what he makes her feel, changes the subject. Again.

"Why were you hiding behind the trash cans?"

Oliver shrugs.

"I knew you saw me."

"So you didn't think to run away?"

"People don't run away in the movies!"

"People can't die in movies either." said sarcastically, her voice dips, lower.

He likes how she talks to him. He could listen to her all day. He would tell her to shut up eventually, but still.

Little things. She likes his voice too.

"You weren't gunna kill me Lil." crosses his arms arrogantly.

She shoves him for the sure look on his face.

"If you were so sure then why didn't you come out when I asked you to?"

"I did come out!"

"After I insulted your hair."

"Well I was just gonna wait till you left at first, I wasn't going to come out until you said that. My hair is not bushy!"

"Won't defend your girlfriend, but you'll defend your hair…that says a lot you know"

"Yeah? What does it say? That I'm in love with someone else who refuses to be with me because she's too stubborn and annoying?"

He cocks his head to the side and looks at her straight on. Lilly shifts against the wall, uncomfortable.

"It says you're in love with your hair"

"It says I'm in love with you."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I told you I wasn't going to let this happen, Oliver."

She crosses her arms; his eyes drift down to her chest for a second, just a second, she counts.

She never wears tank tops around him anymore, he misses her skin. He finds it ironic that the first time in a long time that she wears a short skirt without being Lola in tights, is the day he finds a girlfriend.

Little things. Their timing's always _always_ off.

"_This_ is already happening and you know that."

She leans her head back against the wall. They've had this conversation before.

"Oliver…"

"I wanna date you Lil, have _you_ be my girlfriend so I can stop with crappy lovey-dovey nicknames-"

"Those do kinda freak me out, yeah"

"And I wanna be able to scare other guys away for good-"

"You're not actually scary you know…"

"Lilly…"

"I told you we can't, ok, what about Miley? It'll ruin…the whole dynamic of our friendship!" She throws her arms out wide.

"You're being dramatic."

"You're being problematic."

"Lilly! Come on! You and me? Everybody thinks we're a couple anyway."

"Until you proved them wrong with _Joanie_ and her perfectness and _deep green eyes_ and _Lovedoodle-ness_" she mocks, in that annoying fake Oliver voice she has.

"You know I only go over the top with that stuff in front of you."

"I know, it sucks, you don't hafta rub it in that you have a girlfriend now."

"I'd break up with Joanie in a second if you told me this could happen for real."

"I don't…"

"We've been doing this run-a-round sneaking around thing for ages now, and I like the whole being able to make out with you thing,-"

She hits his arm. He grabs her wrist and holds it with both hands. Looks at her, really looks. He does this a lot, it sends shivers or prickles or something good, up and down her spine.

Little things. The chemistry, sparks, it can't be ignored forever.

"...but I want to be able to do that anywhere, anytime, Lilly, be all…couple-y with you, you do too, and I know that."

"I know you know"

"I know you know that I know"

He smiles. She laughs quietly. Feels better. He can see she does by her body language and the way she relaxes slightly into him instead of the wall.

Little things. He knows when she needs for the moment to be lighter.

She looks at her hand in his. Laces their fingers together.

"I need…time, or something." She looks up from their hands.

He sighs.

"Lilly, you know I can wait…I just wanna know if I'm waiting for anything…"

"You are…I promise…I want…this."

"This?"

He's teasing, he knows what she wants, what _this_ is for her. It's everything. She laughs again.

He feels lighter, it's going somewhere, they are.

"I want to be _your_ girlfriend."

"Good to know."

Kisses her, sweetly, softly. One hand on her neck. This is it, end all.

Kisses back, he's so sweet, so good, he's love. For her. One hand in his bushy hair.

It's bushy, she smiles.

His hand moves from hers to her hip, pushing against the wall, pressing close.

He loves her close. She loves, needs him so much closer.

She pushes him back, hand on chest, smiling, pink cheeks.

"Don't kiss me again until you don't have a girlfriend Oken."

Holds her hand on his chest closer. She feels his heart racing.

"You don't cheat."

"I don't cheat."

"Except at Operation™."

"It's a hard game! The butterflies in the stomach are a pain!"

She pouts, he laughs.

"I know, but I kinda like the butterflies."

"I was talking about the game."

"I was talking about what you do to me."

Smiles. Blushes. He thinks she's pretty when she's pink.

"Speaking of, can you do something for me?"

"Depends."

He grins, she rolls her eyes.

"I left Winky in his carry case on the deck, can keep him at you place till tomorrow?"

"Your snake?"

"Yup! I was gunna introduce him to your girlfriend."

"Lillian."

"Oliverian."

"Okay that's weird…"

She pouts at him. He laughs. He always laughs when he's with her.

"Fine, but you have to pay me back."

Leans in for a teasing kiss. She sees it coming and ducks her head. He leaves a kiss by her ear.

"Fine, but you have to not have a girlfriend for that."

"Anything for you…most of the time."

"I have to go back inside; Miley probably thinks the monster ate me or something."

"Monster?"

"Oh did I not mention? They thought the noise you made was a monster so that's what you are now."

"Ha ha. Hilarious."

"Hmm. I know."

She pushes of the wall to head back inside and he catches her wrist before she's out of reach. She turns back and he pulls her in. She smiles, tucks her head in the crook of his neck. He holds on tight. Breathes in her hair.

"See you tomorrow"

"If your lucky."

They pull away slightly. He won't kiss her, he promised. But he runs the tip of his nose down hers and rests his face near hers for a second, foreheads touching.

Eyes meet.

She giggles.

"You look like a Cyclops this close."

Little things. You can't fight them for too long.

--

**A/N:** I have no clue what Miley and Joanie thought Lilly was doing out there all by her lonesome COUGH _with Oliver _COUGH but let us just pretend Joanie was trying to explain hockey to Miley and they were both getting so frustrated they forgot about their dear monster eaten friend. Heh. I've always loved sarcastic Lilly and argumentative Oliver so I wrote them like that. :D

Anyway, hope it wasn't too OOC, I actually am really proud of it so…

NEW paring and NEW style guys!

Make me feel not so insecure and REVIEW!!

I am _LOVE_ for them

:D


End file.
